<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halcyon Mist by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265274">Halcyon Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It’s honestly pretty tame, Kissing, Other, Pet Names, Praise, Sex Work, Voyeurism, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clients like when nymphs are affectionate with each other, this proves very true for Orpheus and the Toy Soldier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orpheus &amp; The Toy Soldier, The toy soldier/Orpheus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Toy Soldier Has Rights</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halcyon Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole room was covered in gold and satin and a mist that smelled of lotus and wealth. Orpheus sat at the bar, it was only his first month in Dionyusus’ employ and he still got nervous when the affluent clients raked their eyes over his figure, and paused to smile at his rosy cheeks. </p><p>That night, he had been given something new to wear by Dionysus. A charming thing, all golden satin and silver lace, showing off his golden skin and unbuttoned to a degree that would make most people in the City look away and blush. Along with his usual diadem, intertwined in his red hair, a strand of silver flowers.</p><p>The other nymphs roamed the room, resting hands gently on shoulders, leaning down in quiet conversation with clients, secrets like jewels spilled from their throats when the beautiful nymphs brushed lips against their own. The room had an air of simple pleasures. Nymphs taking clients to the private rooms and silvery lotus pipes abandoned on tables.</p><p>Orpheus had been watching one particular nymph for a while, he recognized it as the Toy Soldier, the clockwork man that Dionysus had bought from one of the Minos’. It’s uniform one of silk and jewels and golden buttons that seemed to glow in the dim lights. He watched it jauntily flit from patron to patron, amusing them with it's frivolity and gaiety. They would rest hands on it's wooden cheeks and laugh softly as it pressed varnished lips to their hands. </p><p>Orpheus got up and glided gently to a sofa, sitting down alone, drawing the eyes of some of the clients, alas, not enough to attract them to him. He was considering going up to a raven haired woman who had been eyeing him for some time when he felt the sofa dip under a new weight and looked over to see the Toy Soldiers painted grin. </p><p>“Hello Old Chap,” it said, placing its hands on the sofa either side of Orpheus’ hips and leaning in closer than would be acceptable anywhere other than here. Orpheus looked it up and down, he could feel a deep flush creep over his cheeks and down his chest, “Clients Appreciate It When Nymphs Are Affectionate Towards Eachother,” dimly, Orpheus recognized that Narcissus had said the same thing to him, verbatim, on one of his first shifts. </p><p>When he spoke his voice sounded more like a gasp, “They do,” and after a long moment of silence, as well as having the Toy Soldier move it's gaze down his reddened chest, “shall we?” </p><p>With that, the Toy Soldier nodded enthusiastically, “Rather!” moving it's hand to tilt Orpheus’ chin up and pressed gentle lips to his, Orpheus breath hitched and he could have sworn that he felt the Toy Soldiers' smile get wider. It hummed musically into Orpheus’ mouth and placed a wooden hand on his thigh, Orpheus’ whine drawing admiring eyes from some of the clients in the room. They both took notice of this and Orpheus smiled and placed his hands on the Soldiers waist. </p><p>Orpheus was reminded once again why these parties were so fashionable, and why Dionysus was so insistent that pleasure was there to be yielded to. He gasped under the Soldiers nimble hands. Blushing at every sound of delighted approval made by both the Toy Soldier itself and the few clients observing with the haze of voyeuristic pleasure over their eyes.</p><p>The Toy Soldier had been a nymph for far longer than Orpheus, and by now it was <em>very</em> good at it's job. The way that it trailed deft fingers down Orpheus’ chest and the softness of wood against his lips making his blush deepen. With practiced skill the Soldier drew light fingers over his thighs and hips resulting in a deliciously indecent whimper that drew several appreciative whistles from the room.</p><p>After the Soldier had skillfully moved Orpheus to a state of wanton pleasure it stood up, revealing Orpheus’ red lips and pink-dusted chest to an audience of <em>very</em> approving people. </p><p>It bent down to whisper into Orpheus’ ear as quietly as it’s jaunty nature would allow, “Thank You, Song Bird, Be Seeing You!” And then it stood up and walked away, Orpheus could see it was approached by a pair of gentlemen with diamond encrusted gold covering most of their bodies.</p><p>Orpheus however, embodying the debauchery and pleasure that these parties were so well known for, was soon joined on the couch by a woman that Dionysus had pointed out to all the nymphs at the start of the night as having secrets that he would very much like to get his hands on. </p><p>With this in mind, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, still red from previous activities. And while she smirked and led him to a private room he glanced at the Toy Soldier and silently thanked it for it's help</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me to horny jail, I just could not get this idea out of my head</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>